Warm Feelings
by LadyDrifter
Summary: She believed in fate by choice, he believed in her. It just took longer for them to believe in love. Edward x Bella
1. A Scandalous Disaster

**Warm Feelings** Chapter 1:

The whole school knew, not just my parents, or me, or Mrs. Stanley, but the whole school. They all gave me awkward glances, and sly looks. It was not nice. There were whispers, more than fifty rumors about Jessica and me. I could not believe the time it took for the whole school, including the teachers, to find out. I refused the fact that it was my child. It, the child, was not. I was sure of it. I do not believe Jessica, no matter what she says. It…the child could not be my child. I sat down at our lunch table; I was the last one to join them.

"Edward, I can't believe you have the guts to be in school today." Rosalie said glaring at me.

"After what you did to Jessica, I cannot stand to see your face." She continued and stood up and left. She gave Emmett a look I knew so well.

Emmett looked at me then at Rosalie, stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria with her. Betrayed by my own brother, I thought angrily. I looked up at Alice; she gave me a small smile.

"I want to believe you Edward, I really do, but I'm afraid. I saw you go up to your room with her Edward at the New Year's party." Alice murmured casting her glance away from me. I could not believe what I was hearing. I stood up angrily and walked out of the cafeteria. I did not know where I was going, or where I wanted to go, but my feet automatically walked to the library: The quietest place in the whole school.

I walked to the very back ignoring the stares. Behind the bookshelves, there was only one table and it was occupied. She was sitting there with a book in her hand, and headphones in her ears. As if she felt my presence, she looked towards my direction. Her eyes were plain brown, but I knew that, that was not her real eye color. I had seen her too close to believe that a spirited person like her could have lifeless eyes.

She took her headphones out and then gestured for me to take the seat across from her. I gulped and sat down. She closed the book and placed it down then leaned forward and placed her elbows on the elbows and leaned closed to me.

"What is this rumor I hear Edward?" She asked softly. I told her. I told her about the lie, the truth and the rest. She smiled and listened.

"That…it can't be my child Bella," I murmured looking down at the book she placed on the table. It was her poetry book.

"Did you tell them where you actually spent your New Year's Edward?" She asked. Her voice was soft and perfect, beautiful and melodious, or perhaps genuine and honest. I shook my head at her question.

"Well there is your problem. If you don't tell them the truth you told me, then how do you expect them to believe you?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and desperately wanted her to take those contacts off so I could see her eyes.

"Stop contemplating life Edward, and live it." Bella said before standing up. She pushed her poetry book towards me, and at that moment, the bell rang. I did not go to class. It was not important as my life. Bella and I had known each other since sophomore year when she first moved to Forks. She ignored anyone who spoke to her; she believed that she did not need friends, especially not friends who just would use her.

I had met her in Port Angeles in the music store. She was looking for Debussy, and I knew exactly where it was. We talked, we kissed, and then we became friends. She was a difficult person to understand. She never did what was expected. She had long brown hair that reached her hips in soft waves.

I knew just how soft they were since I had run my fingers through it many times.

She was my friend, and we shared benefits. However, she was also my friend who I shared all my pain with and she understood me. She never judged me. I like her.

"Edward" I looked up to see Alice standing over me with relief written all over her face.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked her, picking up the book Bella had slid over to me and tossed it in my backpack.

"Looking for you," She scolded me, "Do you know, I asked like fifty people where the hell you were." She said angrily.

"I can't believe you Edward, why didn't you tell mom and dad that you were only with Jessica for few minutes before you left?" She asked me. I looked up at her surprised. How did she know? Did she not have a different opinion of me just seconds ago?

"Angela told me she saw you storming down the stairs soon as you and Jessica were in your room. She said you drove off leaving Jessica in your room." Alice said murmuring.

"I thought she was lying at first, but that isn't Angela. Why didn't you say anything?" Alice asked.

"Because no one is willing to listen to me" _Except Bella_, I added in my head. Alice looked away saddened by my response.

"Carlisle is just disappointed and Esme is bit shocked. They needed time when they first found out. Now they are ready to listen to you Edward." Alice said in a small voice.

"I can't believe they doubted me Alice. I would never jeopardize anyone's future like that." I told her. She nodded.

"I know big brother. Now come on, you have some explaining to do." She said, and I looked at her confused, but she kept walking.

Once in the car she started her inquisition. Emmett was sitting in the back. He apologized to me, for leaving me at lunch.

"I know that my little brother is too much of a gentleman to actually get a girl pregnant, no matter how big of a player you are." Emmett grinned. I frowned at that. I was not a player. My family simply did not see me clearly sometimes. Since the beginning of the year, I had been with one girl. How could no one see that? Yes, I had dated plenty of girls, but I did not sleep with them. They simply spread false rumors to get attention and suddenly I was the womanizer, a player, a man-whore. A misunderstood manwhore at that.

"So why did you leave Jessica in you room?" Alice asked. I did not know how to answer her. I had left because I had received a text from Bella saying she needed a ride home, because her car broke down on the highway. I was worried sick about her and immediately pushed Jessica off of me and ran to my car.

"I…got a call from my friend who was in trouble." I answered Alice. She looked at me unimpressed by my answer.

"That's it?" Alice asked, and she looked at Emmett.

"Who was the friend?" Emmett asked. I backed out of the parking lot, instantly my eyes fell on Bella getting in her car. I smiled. I looked at her with narrowed eyes then glanced back at Bella. She was sitting in her truck her hand on the steering wheel, but her eyes were on my car. As if, she knew, as if she knew that I needed her.

"Edward! Earth to Edward!" Emmett said shaking my shoulders from the backseat.

"I'm here Emmett, stop touching me." I growled at him.

"I see we are still PMS-ing." He laughed.

"Emmett, stop torturing Edward. He has lot of explaining to do." Alice said.

"Okay, we can play twenty questions while driving. Why are we still parked bro?" Emmett asked confused. I nodded at him and started the car.

And they started their inquisition.

I told them everything. Except Bella's name.

"So this friend of your is a chick right?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Thank god, for a second I thought you spent a night at some dude's house." Emmett said laughing. Alice had a contemplating look on her face. I don't think I had ever seen her so sad, and so angry.

"Alice are you alright?" I asked her once we reached our house.

"No I'm not. How could you not tell me all of this before?" Alice asked. She had tears in her eyes, I wasn't completely sure if they were angry tears or sad tears.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know how to phrase everything. I know for a fact that I did not sleep with Jessica. And she knows I won't tell anyone the truth, because she thinks I care about my reputation." I said looking away. I was ashamed.

"You've changed." Alice commented and got out of the car. I followed her. Emmett was telling Esme everything that I had told him, in a much rowdy manner.

"Edward didn't bang Jessica." Emmett ended. "And he didn't knock her up." Emmett added giving me a thumps up. Esme looked up at me then at Alice for a better translation of Emmett's words. Esme ran at me, and gave me a hug apologizing, after Alice explained everything to our mother.

"I'm much to blame as anyone else." I told her. I hugged her tightly. I did not want to lose my mother's trust.

"Not as much as Carlisle and I." She told me then left my embrace to call Carlisle. Carlisle came home that afternoon, and yelled at me for not speaking up when I had the chance.

"How could you care about your reputation more than the family's name?" Carlisle asked me angered. I understood that anger, I felt ashamed and completely disgusted with myself.

"I don't know what I was thinking; I was stupid and not really mature enough to understand the situation. I needed time I guess, and now that I have it, I want to make everything right Carlisle." I told him abashed. I did not want him to think so low of me.

"You need to make this right Edward. And we all will help you in any way we can." Carlisle said hugging me.

"Thank you dad"

*End of Chapter 1*

**Please don't hesitate to notify me of any and all spelling and grammatical errors that you spot.  
****Thank You dearest Readers for giving this story a chance. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters as soon as I can. **


	2. A Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 1.5 (The missing scene of Edward's escape from Jessica)**

**Edward at the New Year's party.**

Bella and I had an argument two days before the New Year's party. It was my fault. She had said that maybe she was going to move away from Forks, to stay with her Dad in New York. I overreacted and told her that she was a selfish. How could she make that decision on her own? I had left her house in a very foul mood. I did not call her or text her for the two days. I, of course, did not expect her to show up at Alice's New Year's Party, but then again I did not expect myself to get emotional over Bella and follow Jessica up the stairs. I was stupid and an asshole.

"Edward" Jessica said wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned closer to me and I could smell the alcohol on her breath,

"Edward, what do you say to some fun?" She asked seductively whispering into my ear. I wanted nothing but to shove her away and leave the party. My head was occupied with Bella and our fight.

"Jessica, I'm no interested." I said after her several failed attempts at kissing me. She pouted, a terrible pout, which was nothing compared to Bella's pout. Bella's pout was adorable and undeniably desirable. Jessica grabbed my hands and dragged me towards the stairs. She was drunk off her ass. She barely got up the stairs, I quickly steadied her when I noticed she was going fall from the top of the stairs.

"Oh Eddie, I love it when you have your hands all over me." She murmured kissing my neck. I quickly pushed her away and walked towards my room, away from her. Jessica and I dated in 10th grade, but broke up quickly afterwards, because I just could not find anything to talk about with her. She was all, cheerleading this, cheerleading that, and constantly gossiping about her friends. I quickly lost interest in her and her looks after that. Bella moved to Forks four months after that, and I could not be any more attracted and attentive to anyone else like I was with her.

Soon as I got to my room and tried to close the door, Jessica barged in.

"Eddie, you almost locked me out" She said inviting herself into my room. I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep me calm.

"That was the point Jessica. I told you, I'm not interested." I once again repeated the words I had told her last night.

"But, Eddie, I like you. I miss you." She once again did that stupid pouty thing and I could not help but feel the need to punch myself.

"Jessica, please leave. We broke up long time." I said trying to convince her that we were a bad idea, because we were. I had my mind and heart set on a different girl with the most amazing personality. Jessica moved closer to me, and I moved back, away from her. I put my hands in front of me to stop her from coming any close to me. Before I could say anything, my phone started ringing,

"Hello?" I answered quickly without checking the caller ID, trying to get away from the crazy ex.

"Edward." I gulped in surprise. Bella. I heard cars whooshing in the background and briefly wondered if she was driving while talking to me. She knew how dangerous that was.

"I'm on the highway." She said softly. So many bad scenarios went through my head. Was she okay? Was she in a car crash? Before she could answer, I pushed past Jessica and stormed down the stairs. I took the back door out of the house and went around.

"Bella?" I asked once I was in my car. Did she call the police already?

"Are you okay?" I asked her quickly, and loudly. Why was she not saying anything? I started my car and backed away from the driveway, making sure not hit anyone.

"No." Bella muttered from the other side. I accelerated though the small streets of Forks, not bothering with the Stop signs, since no one was going to be out of their house on New Year's.

"My car isn't working," She said after few short breaths. I stopped myself from stomping on the break. Her car was not working. She was fine; it was her car that was not working, not okay. She was okay. She was safe.

"I'm on my way." I muttered and hung up the phone.

When I had met her on the highway, she was sitting on the hood of her car, watching the stars, as the cars passed her by. When she felt my presence, she lifted her head to acknowledge me and got up. She was wearing a beautiful maroon dress that reached her knees. I motioned for her to get off the hood of the car, so I could see what the problem was with the car. She moved to the metal fence at the edge of the road and set down on it.

I realized there was nothing wrong with her car. I looked at her after sighing, because I knew why she brought me here. She was giving me one of her signature looks. I closed the hood of her car and leaned against it.

"I see you're still in Forks." I said a little bitterly. She looked away from my eyes to stare at the passing cars. Every time a car passed by her hair would move in front of her face. I noticed she was not wearing her contacts.

"Yea, I was headed to the airport." She said with a sad smile. How could she even smile, while I was harboring a broken heart? She stood up and walked over to me. For the first time that night, I got a good look at her face. There were tearstains on her cheeks. I immediately panicked and cupped her face in my hands.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her closing my eyes, unable to see her so broken.

"Ditto." She mumbled looking into my eyes. She brought her hand up to face and traced my eyes with her index finger softly. It was a feather light touch, that if I did not know her touches, I would not have felt it.

"Why did you call me?" I asked her. I grabbed her hand that was on my face and kissed her palm. She once again gave me that sad smile.

"I thought about _us_." She said gulping down her emotions. I did not say anything as I waited for her to indicate why she called me here.

"You know, I think I want this thing that I have with you to last a really long time." She looked at the sky, blinking back the tears.

"That is, as long as you'll have me." The tears slid down her cheeks, and I was quick to wipe them away. I touched my forehead to hers and smiled.

"I don't think I can run away from you." She stated and placed both of her hands on my face and stood up on her toes to kiss my lips. I wrapped on hand around her waist and lifted her up to place her on the hood of her car. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and brought me closer.

"I'm sorry about being such an ass." I said after we broke apart from our embrace. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You reacted like someone who has been heart-broken and left to hurt. If it were I instead of you, I would have knocked some sense into me the very first time I uttered those words. I should not even be thinking about leaving something so beautiful and amazing." She said kissing my neck. Her arms tightly clutching the front of my shirt. We were both on the hood of her car, laid out under the stars.

"I should have 'knocked some sense into you' but I didn't know if that was what you wanted." I said kissing her forehead. She tightened her grip on my shirt and pulled me even closer.

"I will always want you to bring me back to reality. I will always need you." Her face was buried in my neck, and her words were muffled but hearing those words in any manner coming from Bella was something new. She was never open to him about her feelings, especially towards Edward.

"I realized I haven't been fair with you." She continued, "I should tell you what I feel and don't feel at all times. It is something you should know. It concerns you after all." She pulled back to look into my eyes and I could not help but give her the smile that was reserved just for her.

"You mean too much to me Edward Anthony Cullen." She concluded. She did not hide her face in my neck, or avert her eyes. She stood her ground, to let me know that she was not going to back away from this relationship unless it was a mutual understanding. I gently cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her lips. It was a promise kiss.

"So you're not going to New York." I asked to clear things up as I rolled over on top of her. The hood of the car seemed to protest just a little, by making a popping sound.

"Not without you." She said running her hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for being such a coward and not confronting you earlier, I was afraid of losing you." I told her. She hummed in response and then grabbed fistful of my shirt and pulled me closer.

Some cars passing by us were honking at our indecency, but we did not care. We were in our own world at that moment.

"You think the drivers got a good show?" She asked as we moved away from the hood of the car. I readjusted her dress and she fixed, well, she tried to fix my shirt. She, once again, destroyed the buttons of my shirt.

"Edward?" Bella asked after few minutes. I looked up to meet her gaze. She bit her lip and turned away from me.

"Thank you." She breathed out. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her gratitude.

"For, you know, caring enough to drive in the middle of the highway to make sure that I'm okay." There was something else that she wanted to say, but she seemed to be too high on emotions to say it aloud.

"I…you're my only friend in this town." She looked away from my eyes embarrassment tinging her cheeks.

"You know maybe if you tried being nice…" I teased her as I ushered her into my car. She was probably going to have her car towed home.

"Nice, please those kids at school can't even differentiate between helpful and flirting. I can't be nice to just anyone Edward." Bella told me seriously. I just laughed and closed the door once she sat down.

"It's not funny." She said once I was in the car. I turned up the heat, knowing we were both freezing our asses off.

"I think you're just a little bit hopeless when it comes to people not your own age." I told her teasingly. She turned to flick me off, but I just grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"You're my age." She stated. I nodded, letting her get a little riled up.

"You just have no faith in humanity." I told her.

"How can I? Do you not see the news? The Kardashians are homo sapiens!" She ranted about the million things wrong with people, the things they do, the odd habits some people have, and the abnormalities of some middle school students.

*Chapter 1.5 End*

**Please don't hesitate to notify me of any and all spelling and grammatical errors that you spot.  
****Thank You dearest Readers for giving this story a chance. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters as soon as I can.**


End file.
